Rune Studies
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: **This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** Draco's new friend from the US has come over to England to study Runes. Can Draco truly be kind to her?


**A/N: Well, the Tornados are back for round six. We got a win under our belts, let's hope that it is the beginning of a streak! A dark character is being kind. I am going to be using Prompt 1: Swear Jar, Prompt 2: I only came because I was told there was going to be cake, and Prompt 6: Have I told you I hate you recently?**

* * *

 **I'm also going to be revisiting Draco Malfoy and Helen Sanderson who he met in the American southwest in my first oneshot for this contest. I may also mention the knightly virtues.**

* * *

Draco had not been this nervous in a long time. Being branded with the Dark Mark, living through the horror that had been Tom Riddle, the war, then the trial (The Malfoys had given up a quarter of the fortune as a fine, but that hadn't been much of a dent.)

A… friend he had made during his trip to the American Southwest was going to be arriving at the Ministry today via a Portkey. They'd kept in touch for the past several months, via owls and Floo. Helen as going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, not at Malfoy Manor. Draco was really happy about that. He had not said much about Helen to his parents, even though his mother had been pestering him for more information.

The only thing his father asked, "Is she a pureblood?" Draco figured that old habits died hard. He had not known the answer to that question. It had not been on his mind.

"Draco dear, don't you have to leave now? Your lady friend is arriving, you do want to meet her on time?" His mother smiled at him. She wanted him to settle down.

"Mother, she is just here to study Runes. I am going to show her around Wizarding London. We are friends, nothing more," Draco drawled as he left the house.

Narcissa smiled. Friends they were, but there seemed to be potential for more.

All she wanted was for her son to finally find some happiness.

###

Helen was in the waiting area so that she could be picked up by Draco. When she had said who was picking her up, the witch had given her a dirty look.

Over in America, she had heard that there had been a big Wizarding civil war. Those that had overthrown the government had not even lasted a year, before they were stopped.

Draco had not talked about the war very much. And when they had spoken of it, he seemed to unconsciously rub his left arm.

###

Draco was nervous to be back in the Ministry. It brought back memories of his and his parent's trials.

 _"Get ahold of yourself Malfoy. Those years are long gone. Just get to Helen, and get out before you run into anyone."_

Draco also did not see much of anyone from his Hogwarts days. Though sometimes he got letters from them, trying to get him out into the world again. He had not been interested.

Once he got to the waiting area, he saw Helen. Draco managed to paste a smile on his face. It was not as hard as he thought.

"It's good to see you again," he said. And for the first time in too long a time, he actually meant it when she said it. He held out his arm to her.

On the way out, Helen said, "You know, I only came because I was told there was going to be cake. You better keep your promise, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco assured his friend that there would be cake somewhere in Diagon Alley, if it was not in the Leaky Cauldron.

###

Draco had loved showing Helen around Diagon Alley. They had of course stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for her to drop off her things and had a meal.

One thing Draco did enjoy about Helen was that she did not eat like a bird. Helen had an extremely healthy appetite.

The first thing they did when they got to Diagon Alley, was visit Gringotts so that Helen could exchange her Dragots for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

Once that was done and over with, he took her to Flourish and Blotts, apparently there was a new book on magic runes of the Norse variety.

"Here let me get that for you," Draco offered.

"I can pay my own way, but thank you Draco," Helen went up to pay for the book.

"So who's that piece of tail," an only too familiar voice drawled behind him. Draco turned around, not at all surprised to see Blaise Zabini eying Helen from behind.

"Helen is someone I met while I was over in the American Southwest, looking for rare potions ingredients. She was studying the native runes. Now she's over here, studying as much of the runes as she can find here in the British Isles."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

 _"Leave it to Zabini to go straight to the gutter,"_ Draco thought to himself before replying, "No I have not, and you will leave her bloody well alone!"

Zabini smirked at Draco's reaction. While his old friend may not have been sleeping with the lovely American witch at the moment, he definitely wanted to.

Noticing a smirk on Blaise's face, Draco growled, "Have I told you I hate you recently?"

Blaise just kept on smirking.

###

The next several weeks were some of the best Draco had ever had. Helen spent a lot of time up in Scotland, since that was one of the better locations for Runes, along with Ireland.

Draco actually came along with her on a few of the excursions: Partially because in the areas that were full of runes, had some of the best potion ingredients.

The other reason was because he liked spending time with her. An amusing thing she had introduced him to was something called a swear jar. Every time you swore, you put money in it. And when the jar got full, you did something special with the money.

His mother was starting to really pester him about meeting Helen. Draco was not ready for that at all.

* * *

 **Final word count w/o author's note: 934**


End file.
